Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a technology for setting the output of a headset, and more particularly, to a technology for setting the output of a headset by obtaining gain information corresponding to each volume level to adjust the output of the headset.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional headset technology, standards for the maximum headset output voltage of the electronic device are formulated to protect the user's hearing. For example, in the EN50332 standard formulated by the European Union (EU), when the detection source is −10 dB pink noise, the maximum headset output voltage must be lower than the save voltage (150 mV). In this standard, when the maximum source 0 dBFS is played, the output voltage is 300 mV.
However, in many conventional electronic devices, the output voltage set in these electronic devices may still be higher than the range of the save voltage. In addition, in different nations, different standards and verifications may be formulated to manage the electronic devices. Therefore, when a nation selling the electronic device has not formulated a standard, the maximum headset output voltage of the electronic device may be higher than the save voltage. As a result, the user's hearing may be impaired.